


Hello Darlin'

by Noomi



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomi/pseuds/Noomi
Summary: Are you happy?





	Hello Darlin'

Today marks the day of the one year anniversary when Joan and Vera had split up. It was messy, but they both knew it had to end either way.  Joan had been having a secret relationship, Vera knew something was going on when Joan came home late so many nights. She once found a piece of blonde hair on Joan's work pants. Vera never thought of it or a while until it kept happening. She was quite surprised that Joan had not made sure to check if anything was wrong with any piece of clothing. Vera had always thought what the woman had look like, was she more prettier? Was her body more appreciated? 

Vera did in fact meet the woman Joan had been sleeping around with, because she came home to fine the woman cuddling up to Joan.  Vera was absolutely livid, she yelled and scream, and hit Joan. Vera was a crying mess and would not listen to anything Joan had to say. It was one thing to be sleeping around with the woman, but to bring her to their home? How dare she.  Vera had grabbed her suitcase from the closet and placed it on the bed, opening it. She looked over at Joan and wiped her tears, "How could you? I thought we had something. I guess you just got..bored of me."Vera said sadly and started putting her clothes in her the suit case. "I'm sorry, Vera. I..i didn't mean to hurt you." Vera looked at her with rage Joan didn't even knew she had." Well I hope your happy with her." Vera zipped up the case and walked past the woman who she loved so much.  

* * *

  

Vera was sitting in a cafe reading her daily newspaper, it's been a few weeks since she's been into work. She honestly couldn't face Joan after what happened and seeing her at work broke her heart even more. A tall figure had walked in, ordered a coffee and looked around, taping her fingers on the counter as she waited ever so patiently. The woman's eyes had landed on Vera and her eyes had widened a fraction. She grabbed the coffee and walked over to the small woman," Hello, Darling. How are you?" Joan Ferguson asked and gave a small smile. Vera choked on her drink and wiped her mouth, looking up at Joan." Hello Joan..I'm doing perfectly fine? How are you and that--woman?" She said with some dash of disgust and a cup of jealousy.

Joan had frowned and sat down opposite of Vera. "Well, we haven't been together for a bit. She wasn't woman enough for me." She took a sip of her coffee and looked around." I've missed you at work, it really is a shame you took a leave for awhile." Joan's lip twitched. Her  Deputy Governor had been a completely useless tit. They weren't as efficient as Vera was, but Joan understood why she had left and she hated herself for having a relationship with that girl. 

Eyes rolled and Vera had sighed." Yes well, i feel i have worked too much. I deserve a break, but i have one more week till i come back, so don't try and do anything i wouldn't." Vera teased, knowing Joan wouldn't be able to handle whoever was in her position till she got back. Joan deserved it though, it wasn't right for the woman to hurt her like she did. Vera got up and grabbed her purse and looked at Joan who stood up with her. " I'll see you soon, Joan." Vera smiled sadly as she started to walk away when Joan grabbed her wrist softly and turned Vera around and leaned down, laying her lips upon the broken marionette, and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you Vera."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, you guys didn't get bamboozled today. Also, i just wrote and didn't think, so sorry if its all over the place. I'm an idiot.


End file.
